


There’s Good News And There’s Bad News

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [52]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcoholism, Determined Spock, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Drinking, Hangover, Hungover McCoy, M/M, The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences, Ultimatums, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences"Spock's love will give McCoy strength, but it comes with strings attached.





	There’s Good News And There’s Bad News

“You will never drink yourself into oblivion again. Love will sustain you.” 

“Think so, eh?”

“I know so.” 

“Supposing I was just teasing you last night?”

“Drunks and Vulcans do not lie. Why do you think that I was there?”

“Well, I--”

“I was watching over you. You already have the relationship you want with me, if you would only realize it.”

“You’re angry.”

“No, determined. I am yours, if you want me.“

“Well--“

“That also means that you are mine, and I cannot watch you hurting yourself. No more drinking.” 

McCoy sighed. Now, who was the little pepper pot?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
